The Dragon Son
by jorey.amyotte
Summary: What if their was a new power in skyrim, and Alduin wanted to try a new way to take it over. What will happen when Alduin shares his blood and the Dragonborn joins his side, we shall see. OCxOC, OCxEola


Okay so maybe not the best story ever but hey i was up all night writing this so what can you do. Also there are going to be some changes in this from the skyrim story and timeline because i need to make things easier for me. There is some romantic loving later on.

Dragon Son

It was a normal day in Helgen. The people were out and about. Vilod had just opened up the tavern and Hamming had just finished gluing two goats horns together. All was good, except for me. I was the black sheep of the town, no one cared or even spoke to me. My parents had both left when I was a child, no more than six years old. Now I was sixteen, and still they all believed me to be some sort of demon. I had a knack for going out of town and finding bandits. They would never admit it but it wasn't the damn imperials who were keeping them safe. I made what little money I could by selling the loot I could find around the bandit camps. Now most days were just like this. Not today. Today general Tullius himself was here. Rumors had been spreading that the stormcloaks leader, Ulfric Stormcloak had been captured and was being brought for his execution. It was proven true when they all rolled into town on the back of transport carts. They had them all line up and preformed a roll call. (Sodding stupid to call out the names of the dead.) Then after all the names were called there was still one more prisoner. They confronted her and demanded to know who she was. She was a Nord; strong and powerful. She had the most beautiful summer gold hair and strange black eyes. I watched her almost in a trance. When she called out her name I memorized it for some reason. Saphira Storm-Blade. They had a priest start the final rights but she never got through it because one of the men in line spoke and walked forward. "By the love of Talos just get on with it already!" The priest was angry and walked away. "As you wish" They bent him down onto the headsmen block. The axe went up and then his head was in the basket just below him. Some people booed from out of sight, others cheered at his death. I just scowled and sat there watching. The captain called out. "Next, the Nord in the rags." A large beastly roar filled the air. "Do you hear that?" One of the soldiers asked, but the captain was getting impatient. "I said, next prisoner!" She walked forward and bent down on her own. She obviously wanted to die with pride. Then as the axed was raised a great shadow passed over, blotting out the sun. A roar and the headsmen went flying through the air. The stormcloaks took their chance grabbing Ulfric and running while the imperials began to fire at the thing in the sky. "What the hell is that!?" I could hear them screaming, then someone yelled out. "Dragon!" I deceided it was time to leave. Then I saw Saphira on the ground. The stormcloaks had taken refuge inside then nearby tower. I ran to her and helped her up, dragging her to the tower. As they let her in I turned and ran, hoping to escape with my life. Then I saw the shadow loom over me and thought that was the end. A pressure closed all around me and suddenly I was in the air, the ground zooming past beneath me. I looked up to see a great black dragon. Then I realised I wasn't dead and immediately wondered why it hadn't just killed or eaten me. We flew for some time and it was getting dark. The dragon still had me firmly but not so tight as to be uncomfortable. In fact the slight pressure and warmth was making me tired. I was drifting to sleep but tried to stay awake until I heard someone speak. "Sleep child, we still have a ways to go." I looked up and the dragon was looking straight at me as it flew gracefully. "You spoke, just now you spoke?" It nodded its head and continued to fly raising its head to see where it was going. I decided if it wanted me dead it would do so if I was awake or not so I let the sleep take me. End Chapter 1.

Begin Chapter 2

When I woke up I freaked out bad cause a Draugr was just sitting right next to me. Then I realised it wasn't hurting me and I was in a soft bed with warm covers. Normally I would sleep in the forest around Helgen so this was a pleasant surprise. Next the Draugr stood up and walked over the door and opened it to reveal a woman in hide armor and a strange white eye. "Hello child, I am Eola. I am here to help you get accustomed to your new life here Dragon Son." I rose from the bed and realised I was naked. I looked around and saw some strange black and red armor. I put it on, Eola lending assistance when needed. "This is your new armor, Daedric in origin." I looked down and saw that armor like this must have been made custom for me because it fit perfectly and felt like nothing. "So what's next?" She smiled like she was waiting to hear that. "Now we introduce you to your new family." She walked out the door and I followed close, not wanting to get lost. We soon came to a large door with animal symbols on it, and a large claw shaped imprint. "One moment while i…" She stopped talking when I walked up to the door. I don't know why but I put my hand on it and it seemed to hum with power. The door symbols changed and it began to lower. "Well then, I guess we should keep going." She said with a smile like I had passed a test. For all I knew I did. We walked up some stairs and down a few more hallways before we finally made it outside. We were high up on a mountain and I could see most of Eastmarch from where we were. "Quite the view huh, come one." She walked up some steps and I followed. Soon we came to a large clearing. "So why am I here?" I finally asked. She looked to me with eyes that looked full of admiration. "You have been chosen help herald in a new age, and you shall stand behind its god as a god yourself." Then a shadow passed over and I heard a loud rumble. I turned to the noise and saw the great black dragon staring directly at me. Then more shadows and rumbles as the area was filled with more dragons, some bronze and some white or gold. All but black, only the one down the center of the area was black in color. "So Alduin, you have chosen him?" The great black dragon turned to another dragon, white, and spoke in a language that wasn't human, but still I could understand them. "This one is special Sohloknir, I believe he may be perfect." I walked forward and spoke, seeming to almost startle the great beasts around me. "Perfect for what, why did you not kill me?" They seemed to all get ready to strike at ounce but I saw where the first was coming from. A large bronze dragon swung his tail hoping to hit me, but I jumped grabbing its tail and using the momentum to fly up into the air and as I came down I slammed my now armored elbow straight down on its head. I didn't think it would do much, but its head slammed into the ground, cracking it. I rolled to the ground and stood again ready for any more attacks. The black dragon stalked forward but did not attack me, but instead struck at the bronze one with its tail. "Skaldaving you will not dare interrupt the Dragon Son again, he is above all but me." This surprised me because I was no one special, just some kid from a now burned down town. Then the dragon turned and spoke again. "Eola, bring the cup, it is time." She nodded and left, returning with a small dagger and a goblet. She handed them to me and I stared at them in my hands not knowing what to do. Then one of the dragons large wings stretched above me and I heard his voice, commanding and soothing. "Just cut my wing and gather the blood in the goblet." I raised the blade and made a small cut on its wing, then as the blood dripped I let it gather in the goblet until it was full. Eola strode forward and healed its cut with magic then returned to her position. "Now Dragon Son, drink and become a god." The blood was dark and thick. I brought it to my lips and began to drink slowly until I tasted it. It was warm, soothing, and tasted better than any food or drink I had ever had. I gulped the rest down and felt the warmth spread through my body. I felt stronger and wiser, memories not of my own swam through my head. Then I felt tired for a moment. I began to fall forward but something stopped me. I opened my eyes to see a great black wing holding me up. The warmth spread and grew till I could take no more and I fell into sleep once more. End Chapter two.

Chapter 3

Saphira

I woke up in a soft bed, not sure where I was. I looked around and saw a few shelves and a chest or two. Then a woman came up some stairs and looked to me. "Well your finally awake, Ralof was getting worried you wouldn't wake." I went to rise but my head throbbed with pain. "Don't get up, your still working through the frostbite venom, Ralof said you took the bite for him, quite brave indeed." I slowly got myself into a sitting position and looked to the door, hearing something from the other side. "I'm telling you it was dragon, she will tell you the same thing." The door opened and in walked a man in a woodcutter's garment, and another in stormcloak armor. "Glad to see your finally awake, I was worried when you took that bite for me." The other man sat down and introduced himself. "I'm Hod, this is my wife Gerdur." I looked to the woman and she smiled. "You've been out for three days now, we didn't really know if you would wake up." Then the door opened and a child ran in. "Uncle Ralof, the imperials are coming!" I stared as they all went wide eyed and began moving around grabbing this and that. "Hide yourself downstairs Ralof, your friend cant move but they'll likely assume she's a member of our family." Ralof ran down the stairs just as there was a knock at the door. Three men walked in and pushed her down. Hod moved to help her and one man drew his sword. "Calm down now, we're looking for a stormcloak fugitive who was seen here." They saw me and smiled. "Well, had a little accident did we?" The biggest one mocked. The one next to him spoke next. "Sir I don't think he's here, this was a waste of time." The man seemed agitated hearing that. "Well then we'll just have to entertain ourselves till we find out where he is." He grabbed Gerdur and ripped open her dress. "Hey, get your hands off my wife." The man with the sword to his throat pushed it into his throat a bit and blood began to drip. A voice in my head screamed. "We can kill them, crush there bones and eat the marrow." My stomach rumbled lowly. "We can protect them and eat, let me out." I realised that this would end in rape and death if I did not intervene. I stepped out of the bed, naked. The men turned to me and smiled. "Well at least someone is being a good girl." At that moment I let my mind drift, and the beast rose. "Sorry, the good girl just stepped out for a moment, now the wolf is here to play."

Chapter 4

Beast

She gave me control and now I was hungry for flesh. My bones cracked, my skin tore. Hair pushed it way out of my skin, and my nails hardened into deadly claws. They just stood there shaking till the first one yealled. "Kill them, kill them all!" He went to draw his sword but I smashed my hand across his face sending him through the door. I was on the next two in seconds. The one with the sword took a swing but missed and I raked my claws across his face, shredding it to ribbons. The other just screamed as I picked him up and bit into his neck, savouring the taste of flesh and bone. I dropped him and moved outside. The man I sent flying was alive but his arm was bent wrong and I could see the bone and blood dripping out. I was going to feast but that's when she came back. "Not him, he will be an example." I growled in anger but let her take back her control and reverted to normal.

Saphira

"That was my beast, now if you don't leave I will let him eat you, and if you ever come back, you wont live to regret it." I turned and walked down the road, going to leave before someone deceided to try and kill me for being moon born. As I went though the child from before ran to me and hugged me tight as his little arms could. "Thank you for saving us." People started walking forward, thanking me and some gave me some clothes so I wasn't naked any more. Then Gerdur walked up and asked. "Would you like to live here, we could all help pitch in and buy you a house." I smiled but shook my head. "I don't have money or a job to pay for it." Hod spoke next. "Well you can work at the mill and defend the town, we'll pay you for both." I didn't know what to say. "Thank you, I would be honored to live in such a fine village."

Chapter 5

Dragon Son

I awoke back in the same room as before. I noticed I was naked again. I looked over and saw the Draugr sitting there. "Hey, get me something to eat, I'm hungry." It rose and left returning a few moments later with some steak and a goblet full of thick, dark red liquid. I looked to it and asked. "Is this blood?" It nodded it's head and sat down again. I took a small bite and spit it out. The taste was vile. I took the goblet and drank, losing myself in frenzy from the delicious blood. That's when I heard footsteps in the hall. In walked a man with a strange mask, power seemed to radiate from him. "So you are Dragon Son, I am Miraak, dragonborn." He said the last word like it was all that mattered. "What do you want Miraak, I just woke up and learned food taste like shit." He seemed surprised at my wording. "I am told Alduin chose you himself, picked you up out of a random town." My stomached growled loudly. "Draugr, I need more blood, can you get some?" It nodded but Miraak stopped it from leaving. "Here try this." A woman walked in and sat down next to me on the bed. "My name is Saadia, I have been assigned as your blood slave so you have a source of food." She pulled out a small knife and knicked her neck, drawing blood. "Is this for real, im to feed from you like a vampire?" She nodded and tilted her head baring her entire neck. I thought it was wrong but I was so hungry and it looked delicious. I grabbed her head and wrapped an arm around her as I bit into her neck, drinking in her blood in large gulps. It wasn't as good as what I had before but it was still delicious and it was sating my hunger well. When I no longer felt hungry I released her neck and breathed in the smell. "God that's amazing." She turned to me and smiled. "You may have as much as you want whenever you want sir." I looked to Miraak and asked. "Is she serious?" He nodded and spoke. "She produces blood at a much higher speed thanks to some magic I developed, and she is my gift to you." I just stared dumbstruck. "He saved me from Alikr assassin's so I owe him my life, he's given it to you." I felt in awe, in one day I went from a reject to a god, this did not happen to people like me. Then I heard footsteps in the distance. "Hey who's coming?" Miraak seemed surprised. He turned around and jumped a bit when he saw Eola coming down the hallway. "How did you hear her?" I looked to him and shrugged. "I just can." She walked in and looked to Miraak. "Good day to you Dragonborn, Dragon Son." I smiled and deceided to get dressed. "Good day Eola, whats planned for today?" She smiled that smile and my heart seemed to skip a beat for some reason. "Today we set up diplomatic relations with anyone we can, starting with the stormcloaks." She walked over and helped with my armor again. "I've been meaning to ask who keeps undressing me before putting me in the bed?" She gave another smile and I felt a small bit of blush creep into my face. "That would be me, im the only one other than you who can take it off, understand?" I wasn't sure but I was almost certain my face was beat red. "I will take my leave, I must gather more ash spawn for our army if we are to stand against the Empire and Aldmeri Dominion." He left and Eola led me out to the large open area again, as far as I could tell it was the peace grounds for the temple we seemed to be in. There was a large carving on the center and a small rise with the same carving ontop and a throne. "That is your throne Dragon Son, the main leaders of the most powerful groups are now gathered here at our decree for peace talks." A loud rumble told me Alduin had just landed off to the side. A voice called out. "By Talos, how can this be." I walked up the steps and took my seat, claiming my throne and looked down. I could see Ulfric and his advisor, the forsworn had sent some emmissarys, I could see the thieves guild and dark brotherhood. I saw the arch mage, standing with some members of the psijic order. The companions had gathered. Then I saw something great and powerful. A grand oblivion gate opened and I saw the strongest of the daedra step through. Molag Bol, Mehrunes Dagon, Azura, Meridia,, Sanguin, Clavicus Vile, and even Shogeroth, who immediately conjured up cheese for whatever reason. I looked to my right to see a grand vampire coven, likely all older than most here, besides Alduin. There were some emissarys from the Aldmeri and Empire standing together aswell, shaking their heads and looking at all the others like filth. One spoke out. "Who would dare drag us to this meeting of beasts and animals." I saw the elf who said this and grinned, drawing his attention. "And who are you to sit on a throne above us, filthy humen." Alduin roared and neared. "Silence worm, you are in the presence of a god among normal mortals. The only mortal to have shared in true dragons blood. You address the Dragon Son, and only I have power above him." The elf fell backwards in terror. Then I spoke. "I will offer this alliance once, all who decline are not friends or enemies till the time comes. Kill these imperial dogs and elven fools, the one to bring me the one elfs head will earn my favor." No one moved, then a flash of light skewed the air as an arrow planted itself in one of the elves. The surprise was quick and gone. The elves and imperials stood no chance. After the battle was over I saw a sorta jester walk around the bodys searching for something. He kneeled down and began cutting. When he was done he raised an elves head up and yelled. "This is the one you wanted, Cicero has the head!" I smiled as he approached, this strange man was intreasting. "Who do you represent Cicero?" He smiled wider. "I serve the brotherhood as keeper of the nightmother." I had a very good idea. "Who leads you?" A woman stepped forward. "I am Astrid, Listener of the brotherhood." I waved her forward and she approached. "Let it be known that the Brotherhood has my favor, and has secured a place in the new world I shall build." A soldier from the stormcloaks stepped forward and I could not belive my eyes.

Chapter 6

Saphira

It had been a day since I had arrived and some strange occurings were going on. Many of the men looked at me with admiring eyes, the woman too. Then later on in the day some more men showed up, all of them stormcloaks. They all asked for a man, moonborn in origin and said to have taken residence here. That's when Ralof opened his mouth and spoke. "Was no man kinsmen. The one you seek is there." He pointed to me and I sighed as they all approached. "Ha this wench cant be moonborn, look at her, such a pathetic looking th…." He was cut off when I grabbed his arm and flipped him. Ralof laughed loudly. "You should know she is very defensive." He whined on the ground and I helped him up. "I am Saphira, I am the only moonborn here." They looked at me and said. "The true high king, Ulfric Stormcloak calls for your aid."

A day later.

They had dragged me up a mountain to advise the high king because I was at Helgen. When we got there I saw peoples from all over skyrim gathered. The elves and imperials were there but when one og the elves spoke out, the dragon from Helgen scared him down. Then a man in a chair, high above told everyone that whoever killed the elf, would win his favor. A strange jester cut the mans head off and won the favor for the dark brotherhood. I walked forwardand couldent belive who I saw. The boy from Helgen who was carried off, only he seemed much more fearsome now. He sat in Daedric armor, and had a woman of to his side. He moved his attention to me and I froze, the look on his face told me he remembered me from Helgen.

Chapter 7

Dragon Son

She stood there, still as a mountain, with all the beauty. She was dressed in stormcloak armor, an intreasting look for her but I liked that she chose theright side. "Welcome, Saphira Storm-Blade, it is a relief to know you survived Helgen." She seemed to shake a little and she seemed to look at mewith the strangest of looks ever. "You remembered my name from the role call, and these people call you Dragon Son, but what is your real name?" There was no real way to answear how I didn't know my name. I wasn't gonna talk about my parents at a peace council. I thought quckily and then Alduin spoke for me. "He is Dragon Son, the nameless." It sounded commanding and soothing too hear him say that, like I didn't want to chose a name. I stood and spoke next. "I have no other name but you may call me what you wish for now." She shivered in the cold, the airs was frosty and even in that armor she looked like she was freezing. "Alduin, can we move this somewhere warmer for the humans?" He nodded and pointed his head at a small opening, we went through and found a massive dineing hall, with a grand fireplace which one of the mages was happy to get working for us. We all sat down and Draugr began to enter, carrying plates of food and drink a plenty. I sat at the largest chair and had Cicero and Astid sit to my left, while to my right I had Saphira, who had choosen her own seat. We all began to eat and drink till Ulfric asked. "So you plan to liberate Skyrim, and become its ruler?" The question was direct and very to the point. I looked to him before I explained. "No, I plan to liberate Skyrim and restore it to a proper high king who worships the true gods, though that would include me and Alduin." They all seemed to get a bit quitter until another raised their hand. "You may speak without pause here." The man stood and walked over, followed by and woman in strange armor. "We are of the blades, the last dragonslayers." I frowned not likeing where this was going. "How can you expect Alduin to rule fairly, he will rule like he did before, with an iron claw of destruction." I rose and they backed up. "We will not rule, we will be the protectors and guardians of our own people, and we will have our own separate government and peoples to rule over, the free peoples of skyrim will not haveto fear us if they leave us be." He just shook his head. The dragons will never be satisfied till all the world is theirs." I smiled which threw him off. "The only land we plan to take is the Summerset Isles, and we will end the war's with the elves own defeat at the hands of a new enemy." That's when she made her move. The woman in armor lunged forward and more men came in from outside in the same armor. She lunged and brought a blade out slashing at me. Then I heard a loud shout. "Fus Ro Dah!" She went flying into the table hard. The other's were being mauled by some strange and large creatures. "How dare you raise a blade in a peace talks." The others had been restrained and the woman was riseing, the old man had gone to her side. When I looked at who saved me, it was Miraak who had shouted and stopped her. "Now you will learn to fear our anger." I stood in his path to stop him. "What are you doing Dragon Son?" I was not going to allow Miraak to slaughter them. "If we kill them, that proves them right, we will let them go with a warning to never cross us again, we will show mercy." I walked over to the women and picked her up, the old man was scared but holding his knife ready to fight. I walked the women over to him and waited for him to take her from me. He dropped the knife and grabbed her from my hands as fast and carefully as he could and walked her out with only a few survivors. I sat back down in my seat and waved my hands for the others to do the same. When they had all taken there seats again I began to speak. "I hope you will all forgive this inconvenience, I wish we could end our talks on better terms, you may stay as long as you want and you will have food provided to you,and I will find time to speak with you at my earliest convenience. Saphira. I would like you to stay here as a personal guest and envoy for the stormcloaks." She turned to me and was silent a moment.

Saphira

He asked me to stay as a personal guest and envoy, why? The way he looked at me sent shivers down my spine and made me tremble. He showed mercy, and even the dragonborn stopped when he spoke. He seemed strong and powerful, but he had mercy? "I will accept your invitation Dragon Son." Why did I say yes? Even my beast was wondering at these decisions deep in my sub-conscience. The people all rose and began to leave except for a few who must have wanted a word with him later like he said. A little girl came over and took my arm. "Excuse me miss, but I was wondering if you know where I am, the dark brotherhood kidnapped me and killed my parents." I was shocked when she said this then a man came over and said. "Come now Babette, don't tease the poor girl" The child smiled and bared a set of fangs, a vampire. "Im sorry, I like to see peoples reactions to that. I am the vampire Babette, a pleasure." She bowed courteously.


End file.
